Tanabata
by umbreonblue
Summary: Hoshitani's collecting wishes for Tanabata. The day after, is a surprise. What do they wish for? *Am using the Tanabata Twitter Special translations for this. Plz & thank you copyright.*
1. Tanabata Day

Hoshitani was in the dormitory, talking to…well, himself. "Today's Tanabata! Speaking of the stars of the milky way, today is my day!? …I'm joking, I made an effort to wake up early in the morning to listen to everyone's wishes. Let's go!"

Thus, he first goes to his classroom. "Now then, I should go around and listen to everyone's wishes. Nayuki and Tengenji, what wish did you guys write in your strips?"

Nayuki wrote: **'I wish for the health of my family. Also for Team Otori. Oh, and for Team Hiragi as well… Erm, Otori-senpai as well. Also Hiragi-senpai too?'** "Am I getting too greedy…?" Hoshitani smiles, "No. You're just too kind." Nayuki smiles, "Thanks."

Tengenji wrote: **'I wish for the prosperity of Kabuki.'** Hoshitani asks what's prosperity. "Huh? You don't understand the meaning of Prosperity? I do this every year, you boor! On the strip of paper for Tanabata, I'm made to write it for related event performances and it's always terribly written. It would be too troublesome to always think about what to write all the time." Hoshitani nods, hands up in surrender, "OK OK! I get it!"

Then, he goes to the next class over to see Tsukigami and Kuga to ask about their wishes. "My my…I do not like turning to god for help. But, I'll be daring to go out and say **'As an egg of a musical actor, I'm blessed with such a chance,'** or something like that. Sorry for such a common answer." Hoshitani shakes his head, "No no. It's a good answer." Tsukigami asks, "Really?" Hoshitani nods as Tsukigami smiles sheepishly.

Kuga wrote: **'Traffic Safety.'** Hoshitani asks why. Kuga responds, "No, it's more for my mother rather than me. She's a bit absentminded. Riding a bicycle without noticing it was raining, Walking slowly even though the signal has changed in the middle of crossing the pedestrian…It's dangerous." Hoshitani sighs, "Yeah. I guess."

Hoshitani goes out into the corridor. "Let's also ask Team Hiragi!" Then, he spots them in their rehearsal hall. "Ah, Tatsumi and Sawatari. What did you two wish for~?"

"I wish for the success of the agriculture. Back at home, I wrote **'Good Harvest'** on the strip of paper, even though I wrote expressly it was rather dull. I wonder if I should write **'Get better at cooking'** for this year?" Tatsumi contemplates. Hoshitani sweat-drops, "Um…Please take your time."

In the meantime, Sawatari says, "I had wanted to improve my sense of humor for quite some time, but I was way too serious for it, and the outcome was terrible. This year **'I want to be a somewhat interesting person.'** I have scheduled to take part in an introductory experience at a comedic dojo." Hoshitani just nods, "Good for you then." _'He's going that far, huh. Good luck.'_

Going back into the corridor, he spots Inumine and Ugawa, and asks their about their wishes. "Wishes? Hmm~ I don't have any wishes~. I'm having fun as I am now!" Hoshitnian says that it's not good enough. "Eh, it's not good enough? Oh! Then **'I wish for everyone's wishes to come true .'** Is that okay?" Hoshitani nods, "Yeah!" Inumine barks happily in response.

Ugawa wrote: **'Please let me change rooms! I really really want to!'** Hoshitani says it doesn't feel sincere enough. "It doesn't feel sincere enough? Even if that's the case, I'm still going to wish upon the stars!" Hoshitani praises him for his determination, "OK then." _'Good luck with that!'_

Going outside next, he spots Toraishi in the parking lot with Kuga's bike, and asks him about his wish. "Because I'm going on a shopping date with my honey-chan, so for the time being **'I hope it would be clear tomorrow.'** Well then, I'm off to an amusement park date with my good ohime-sama. Later, Hoshitani~!" And he rides off, Hoshitani waving goodbye. _'I don't think I can help you with the weather. Sorry.'_

As he's walking around, he sees Yuki and Tsumugi, Nayuki's sisters, at the front gate. He asks them about their wishes too. "Our wishes? Hmm, like wishing upon the stars?" asks Yuki. "More like wishing upon Hoshitani-sama, Yuki," says Tsumugi. "That's a great idea! Oh Hoshitani-sama, please cure Onii-chan's stage fright!" says Yuki. "Oh Hoshitani-sama, please try on our new costume!" says Tsumugi. "Oh Hoshitani-sama! Oh Hoshitani-sama!" they both yell. Hoshitani sweat-drops again, "Hoshitani-sama? …Um… I'll do my best, and I'll try it on later." Yuki and Tsumugi says, "Hai!" then run off somewhere. Probably to get the costume.

Hoshitani sighs in relief that they're gone, taking a moment to rest, when Haruto approaches him. "Hey, Hoshitani-kun. You're collecting wishes for Tanabata?" Hoshitani responds, "Hai!" "Ahaha, that's interesting. Then **'To everyone that is involved in the musical (fans included), there's going to be a new work soon.'** " Hoshitani says, "Thanks," and bows. Haruto laughs, "No problem!" Then, he leaves, probably looking for Kaito.

Running back inside, he makes his way to an empty Kao Council Room. "Team Hiragi's wishes, other than Toraishi's, somehow, I want to grant everyone's wishes." He looks through the wishes he's collected so far. "Cooking seems interesting~. Ugawa wants to change his room~." Then, Hiragi and Otori come in. "Ah! Otori-senpai, Hiragi-senpai!" He asks about their wishes as well.

"My wishes for Tanabata… Then I wish **'Tatsumi-kun's cooking (curry) would improve. Sawatari-kun would be able to find a hidden part of his personality within himself. Inumine-kun's personality to be a little more calmer. (To be continued)'** Then, he staples another strip of paper to his other one, and continues to write. **'(Continuing on) Toraishi-kun's relationship with women would be much proper. Ugawa's dormitory life to be less stressful.'** "How is that?" Hiragi asks. Hoshitani sweat-drops again, "Um.. it's fine." _'It's super long though!'_ Hiragi nods in acknowledgement then leaves.

Then it's Otori's turn. "Sounds good. But it doesn't sound elegant though. What am I going to write in my strip?" Otori contemplates. "How about this **'Team Otori's boys, I hope you have fun today as well!'**?" Hoshitani just says that it's short. "Eh, it's short?" Hoshitani points to Hiragi's strip. "Ehh, Hiragi's strip is long! He's too serious…." Hoshitani silently agrees. "Thanks senpai." Otori smiles, "You're welcome." Otori leaves, then Akatsuki shows up.

"Aren't you Otori-kun's Hoshitani Yuta. You're playing something stupid again." Hoshitani asks him about his wish. "I don't like to think about wishes… In the olden days, the strips are written like this **'On the clear night of Tanabata, the princess and Hikoboshi will meet.'** Sorry that I'm not childish enough for this…" Hoshitani shakes his head, "No. It's OK."

Then, Yuzuriha and Sazanami show up too. Hoshitani asks them about their wishes as well. "Oh, Japan's Tanabata, it's very romantic très bien! My wish for each of the **'Musical Department's kouhai good luck'** desu! And I want Team Yuzuriha's disciples to be more superfluous!" Hoshitani smiles, "Thanks, Yuzuriha-senpai." Yuzuriha smiles. _'And Team Yuzuriha…good luck.'_

"Umm… I don't think I can do it for myself, so I'll wish for my family instead. Since my second sister is going to give birth soon, I'll wish for the safety of her delivery. **'I wish for the health of both mother and child.'** " says Sazanami. Hoshitani smiles fondly, "That's a good wish, Sazanami-senpai." Sazanami smiles, "Thanks."

And with that, Hoshitani goes back to the dormitory, to put up the wishes on bamboo. "Whew. Within a day I was able to ask everyone to write down their wishes on the strips and collected them, so now the decorations of the bamboo have finally completed! I hope they all would come true~. Finally, it's my turn to wish!"

"Well, I wrote **'I hope I can perform with the "high school student that I admire"!'** after all. Ah… But I don't know where or who he is, that's the main issue now…. Then, I wish **'To meet with "high school student that I admire"!'** " Hoshitani smiles as he puts up his wish on the bamboo.


	2. Day After

Yuki and Tsumugi put Hoshitani in a costume, as promised. However, it's a green magical girl costume. Sighing, Hoshitani vows to never volunteer to try on a random costume from them again. Unfortunately, some of the students are already hitting on him. Hoshitani tries to run, but doesn't get far with the shoes he's wearing. He ends up in the gardens, slightly out of breath, but he trips and falls.

"Are you alright?" he hears someone ask. He looks up, and see Otori-senpai. They make eye contact. "Hoshitani…why are you in that outfit?" Otori asks, trying not to laugh as he helped his kohai up. "Nayuki's sisters…" Hoshitani murmurs in response. "Ah. Well, I suggest you stick with me for now. At least until you can get changed." Hoshitani tries to walk, "Ow!" Otori looks at him, concerned, "You sprained your ankle when you fell, didn't you?" Hoshitani looks away, "…No~."

Otori sighs at the obvious lie, and picks his kohai up bridal style. "O-Oi! P-put me down!" Hoshitani yells, blushing as he's hanging onto Otori instinctively. "No can do. You can't walk, so let me carry you," Otori smiles, "Besides, I get to see a different side of you today." Hoshitani pouts, blushing even harder, "You won't let this go, huh…" "Nope." Sighing, Hoshitani buries his head in Otori's neck, "Alright. Let's just get this over with." Otori smiles, and off they went, avoiding as many people as possible. Eventually, they get to the infirmary, and Otori puts his kohai down on a bed. Hoshitani gets his shoes and socks off, laying down on the bed.

Otori says as he puts ice on the ankle, "I saw all the wishes on the bamboo." Hoshitani looks at him in surprise, "Really? What did you think of them?" Otori responds, "Well, Team Otori's was nice, Team Hiragi's too, Haruto's was typical of him, Yuzuriha's is very supportive, Sazanami's was good, Akatsuki's was like himself, and you already know what I think about Hiragi's." Hoshitani nods. "As for yours…it may have already come true without you even realizing it." Hoshitani looks at him with curious eyes, tilting his head like a puppy would, "Really?" Otori smiles, "Really," then he takes off the ice, and wraps his kohai's ankle in a bandage, and puts a pillow underneath it. "There. Just rest for awhile until the pain's gone, OK?" Hoshitani nods, "Hai…and senpai…" "Yes?" "Thanks," Hoshitani shyly smiles. Otori smiles back, "You're welcome. I hope you feel better soon," he leaves, closing the door behind him.

Hoshitani texts Nayuki that he'll need a set of clothes brought to him. After, he lays there, an arm covering his face. _'Mou! He saw me in this….It's so embarrassing! … Although, Otori-senpai's really kind, I know he was laughing at me! I just know it!'_ Hoshitani sighs, _'I can't tell him that I like him. No matter what.'_


End file.
